Machine learning predictions or other machine learning analyses are often represented as static numbers, which may be interpreted by a Data Scientist or other expert. Raw machine learning data can be confusing and inaccessible, and may hold little meaning for a lay person attempting to interpret the data.
For example, a business person, sales person, or the like may use machine learning to predict business actions or outcomes. However, a static machine learning prediction may hold little if any significance, and may be difficult to apply in practice.
Further, a machine learning prediction is typically made with certain parameters or inputs, and may take substantial time to calculate or determine. If a user, such as the business person or sales person from the previous example, would like to change a parameter or input, a substantial delay will occur before a new machine learning prediction is available.